starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Razor
Introduction Razor is a Human Female Corellian and Darksider trained in the arts of the Sith. She is a Hedonist to the extreme, and is believed to be mentally unbalanced, suffering from a condition called Disassociated Identity Disorder. Razor was the final apprentice to the Dark Lord Dragon Masque. There were, in truth, three aspects of Razor. Vivvi, the Child and her Raw power, Fei, the Dutiful Sith Apprentice and her Skill, and Razor, which is all her Anger and Rage consentrated into a single body. Up to recently, Razor was the Dominate personality. Appearance Standing approximatly 1.6 meters, Razor has whats been discribed as an Athletic body. Before the Battle of Chisas she was under going the final additions of her Sith Body tattoos, which covered her legs, arms and Torso and made an odd contrast to her pale complextion. Razor's face has been described as beautiful by many, and disturbing by others. Dark Side Corruption is beginning to take its toll on her, as light blue veins are beginning to show through her skin at her jaw and hairline. Razor's most common attire is to wear as little as possible, with the exception of a black Rancor skin longcoat with hood, which she uses as her Sith Robe. Her favored working attire is a black Bodice, with a pocket for her Strait razor, either leggings or tight leather pants and boots. Skills Razor is highly skilled with the lightsabre, as well as fire arms and Hand to Hand combat styles of many sorts. She also has an uncanny ability with the Straight Razor, which is her favored stealth weapon. She is an above average pilot. Razor's Force powers are fully realized, and has a natural talent with the more physical aspects of the force, History Vivvi Dehn was born of unknown parentage on Corellia towards the end of the Emperor Purges, 10 BBY. Raised at one of the notorious Orphanages in the Old Town district of Coronet, and like all of the children at these institutions, suffered from neglect and physical abuse. Vivvi had been diagnosed with Mental Illness during an early screening, and with the horrid conditions of the Orphanage, she became more withdrawn and despondent. Her fellow orphans could sense her weakness, and would taunt and torture her on a daily basis, and had no one to turn to. Vivvi formed in her mind an imaginary friend, that she would imagine to stand up to the other orphans. This friend, called Razor, would tell her how to get back at those who were hurting her, since her friend Razor could use the force. Vivvi, or course couldnt, so Razor would do the horrible things to her tormentors. As she got older, her anger turned to Hatred, and the stronger Razor's influence and force ability became. Her torment wasn't isolated to her peers, however. THe Headmaster was beginning to take interest in her as she matured, and began to visit her at night. Vivvi also knew that the girls that he visited would disappear, never to be seen again. She didn't want to end up as the other girls did, and one evening with Razor's prompting, broke out of the Orphanage.. Vivvi and Razor hit the streets of Coronet, and never looked back. She spent years on the streets, becoming adicted to spice, Glitterstim, and other illicit drugs. Vivvi Dehn began to hang out with several of the Swoop Gangs that plagued the Coronet District. One evening, during a particulary bad evening, she ran afoul of a ganger group called the Jenga's. She is rescued by a young Ganger from the Blood Razor swoop gang named Jonji. She of course, fell for the young teen, and began to persue him relentlessly. Vivvi recognized him from the orphanage, as one of the children that didnt torment her. At the time, however, he had a name tag simply saying Jonji No Name. Eventually, Jonji had no choice but to spurn her, that he had a girlfriend already. Not believing the young ganger, followed him to the Corvella Estates, and finally seeing him with the young Lyss Corvella, ran into the night. Crushed, she 'asked' Razor handle this situation. Razor went to one of the rival gangs, and told them that Jonji No-Name had burned their club house to the ground. She, of course did this, but No Name had to pay for hurting Vivvi's feelings. They nearly beat him to death, as she watched from the shadows. As she watched, a ghostly blue woman appreared where Jonji No-Name was being attacked! THis broke up the attack enough for Jonji to escape the gangers, and enraged Razor.. More to come Work in Progress Behind the scenes Work in Progress Category:Cult of Shadow